


超典型ABO -7-

by CherrieXir



Series: LEOJI’s very typical ABO stories [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherrieXir/pseuds/CherrieXir
Summary: 大概是二十多岁的光虹O和雷奥AAlpha发情期但是Omega先忍不住了有点儿小骚的光虹English version (maybe) comingDepends on whether I have the time





	超典型ABO -7-

要让季光虹说，雷奥的信息素是阳光的味道。带着草木的芬芳和大地的厚重，它于季光虹而言与最令人成瘾的毒无异。季光虹在睡觉的时候喜欢把头埋在雷奥胸前，雷奥身上的味道和温暖的怀抱让从小睡不踏实的季光虹变成了睡得最稳最沉的那个。  
而当雷奥遇上发情期，最先丢盔弃甲的总是季光虹。  
天还只有微亮，屋子里只有雨点打在窗上的细密声响。雷奥还在睡着，似乎并未察觉到房间里越来越浓的味道。  
而在他怀里的季光虹就不一样了。  
Alpha的信息素让他浑身上下都发起热来，他缩在被子里，手脚都被那一阵一阵的气味撩得发软。  
他从被子里抬起头，轻声说，“雷奥……”他的声音沙哑，“醒一醒……”  
雷奥却并没有反应，蹙起眉转了个身，仰躺在床上，似乎又睡着了。被子被他带的一翻，那阵让光虹脊背酥麻的气味扑面而来。  
光虹下意识并了并腿，他的下身起了反应，后穴都开始张合。  
雷奥毫无察觉，呼吸平稳。  
光虹伸手想去抚慰自己，却总也觉得不够，他在被子下面褪下裤子，探了两只手指进到自己发热的甬道里。  
“嗯……”他小声喘息着。在自己沉睡的alpha身边自慰的认知让光虹羞耻不已又浑身燥热，他有些急躁地加入了第三根手指，加快了进出的速度。  
不够……  
光虹看见薄被下面雷奥半抬头的欲望轮廓，他咬住自己发颤的下唇，后穴都开始变得濡湿，几乎要渗出水来。他极力地用手指往甬道深处探，可奈何只能稍稍划过最骚痒的那一处。  
好想要，更大的东西。  
他扭着身体，alpha的浓郁气味让他除了被填满、被标记之外什么也想不到。  
他吞吞口水，下了不小的决心似地，把手指从后穴抽出。  
“啊啊……”突然的空虚感让他浑身发抖，光虹趴到雷奥下身，褪下雷奥的睡裤，低头含住了那已经抬了头的肉柱。  
Alpha的性器在他口中开始胀大，浓厚的信息素充斥着光虹的口鼻。隐约间他觉得这么做实在太羞耻了，但是他想，那有什么办法，自己是雷奥的Omega，雷奥就该负责把他喂饱。他尽力张嘴，但是即便如此他也已经没法把粗大的阴茎全部纳入口中。能感觉到身后自己的穴口一张一合往下滴着水，季光虹迷迷糊糊地想着雷奥的性器是如何深入那里，又如何带着两人的液体抽出。  
不行，不能想。  
越想心越痒。  
“唔……光虹？”雷奥似乎醒了，正喘着气看着在自己下身动作的人。  
光虹抬头，彻底离开之前还用舌头从根到顶舔了一下雷奥的性器。“嗯……雷奥发情啦，又不理我，只能这么叫醒你了哦。”  
“你……”雷奥被他舔得倒抽一口气，“天哪……”  
“别动。”光虹直起身子，膝盖跨在雷奥身体两侧，对准自己身后的穴口扶着水亮的肉柱坐了下去。“嗯嗯……雷奥好大啊……”他在雷奥身上扭动着腰，身体里最痒的那一点终于被填充的滋味让他浑身战栗不已。他低下头去根雷奥接吻，两个人的喘息火辣辣地洒在皮肤上。  
“光虹，这么急啊？”雷奥屈腿，方便自己顺着光虹的动作向上顶弄。  
“呃——呜啊……雷奥，雷奥，嗯，摸摸我。”光虹被他顶得浑身酥软，拽着他的手往自己身上摸。  
雷奥从命，两手按在光虹胸前的红点上又揉又掐，他的发情期他自己也感觉到了，下体一下下顶着光虹，弄得身上人只能塌着腰咿咿呀呀地叫。  
“啊，慢、慢点。”光虹突然直起身子，“顶到了——那里啊……”  
“爽吗？嗯？”雷奥坏心眼地掐住他的腰，提起来又按下去，每一下，粗大的性器都顶在光虹体内那个最致命的地方。  
光虹伸长了脖子，身体在空气中划出一道漂亮的弧线，漂亮的阴茎打在两人的小幅间，大腿根都打起颤来，“那里嗯、好舒服……我呀啊啊——”他浑身一震，身前的性器射出一股股白精。“呜，等等，等……”  
发情期的alpha欲望上来了哪里有等的道理，雷奥就着这个姿势又插了十来下，又觉得不过瘾，把人抱着翻了个面，撩起季光虹的两条腿就继续开始动作。  
刚刚高潮过的光虹敏感得不得了，穴口都在抽搐。他话也说不出来，只能长着嘴呜咽着呻吟。  
雷奥把他的腿折成一个大开的M，附身在他耳边说，“今天的光虹、真热情，真性感……”他咬住光虹的耳垂，“竟然自己给我、口交……”  
“啊嗯……别说了……”光虹浑身泛起了粉色，乳头挺立在空气里，下身被最大地打开，雷奥的性器几乎将他钉在床上。  
“你听，”雷奥低头用牙齿碾磨光虹胸前的一颗乳头，“光虹好湿、出水了。”  
不知道是不是心理作用，经雷奥这么一说，光虹在自己不成调的呻吟之外听见了两人交合处的水声，他不想去想象那里是多淫靡的样子。  
但是越不想，越想。  
胸前的刺激让他又痛又爽，他挺起身子，下意识地把身体往雷奥嘴里送。  
“光虹，又勃起了呢……”雷奥的声音让光虹的腰身都软了，“好骚哦……”  
“别呜、别说了……”他无法思考，身体倒是诚实得很，他能感觉的自己的后穴分泌出了更多液体，正顺着自己的臀瓣向下滴在床单上。  
雷奥将性器退到那诱人的穴口，压住光虹近乎痉挛的大腿，下身用力，毫不留情地顶开了那个已经微微敞开的生殖腔口。  
光虹的呻吟一下拔高，手指绞紧了身下的床单。他下意识地要退开，又被雷奥无情地抓了回来。深红色的肉棒大开大合地肏进那一处极隐秘又极敏感的地方，光虹的理智都被碾磨殆尽，尖叫着又射了一次。  
可是令人疯狂的刺激还在继续，光虹觉得他的后穴烫的可怕，那股火烧着他的四肢百骸，要把他烧得灰都不剩。他想抵抗，身体却不断地去迎合雷奥的动作。雷奥的眼神发暗，几乎要将他拆吃入腹。  
“慢、慢点，不要，不——”光虹能感觉到那个正在胀大的结，被标记的想法让omega的身体兴奋无比。  
“不要吗？光虹？”雷奥慢下动作。  
“啊啊……”光虹的眼泪掉在床单上，他无意识地扭动着腰，抽噎着说，“要，要呜……”  
“要什么？”雷奥向上微微顶了顶那个结。  
“嗯嗯！要，要标记，”光虹啜泣着伸手去够雷奥的肩膀，他的alpha顺着他的意低头。永久标记都不知道重复了多少次，但他的身体却不断地叫嚣着渴求，“我要雷奥，要雷奥标记我，标记我呀——”  
雷奥的下身又开始动作，嘴在光虹的颈肩来回啃咬，哑声说，“光虹这样……让我、好想操死你……”  
那就操死我……季光虹失神地想着，他的指甲陷进雷奥背上的皮肤，这让雷奥的顶弄一次比一次凶狠，他的节奏也乱了，喘息落在光虹的胸口。结让他抽出的动作有些困难，索性发狠地往里顶。  
“啊呀！嗯！啊啊啊啊——”令人窒息的快感从两人的交合处传来，光虹大开的两腿开始发颤，抽搐的腔道绞着雷奥的性器。他浑身痉挛，哀叫着达到了高潮，穴心喷出一股股温暖的液体，尽数淋在雷奥的性器上，又顺着两人交合处溢出来。  
雷奥被夹得头皮都麻了，他咬着光虹的肩膀，低吼一声把精液射在那个胀大的结上。  
身体深处滚烫的液体让光虹发起了抖，他长长地呻吟一声，后穴又流出些水来。  
结消下去的时候天已经亮了，雷奥把性器抽出来，在光虹被咬出血的肩上舔舐，轻声说“光虹热情的样子真美。”  
季光虹用酸软的胳膊挡住自己的脸，声音嘶哑，“别说了。”  
雷奥拿开他的手，在他唇上印下一吻，“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”光虹小声说。

当然，他俩都没忘记，Alpha的发情期可是有一整个星期呢。


End file.
